Valentine's Day 2017 Event
Ah, love... Birds chirping, the sun shines so bright, the world is more beautiful. It's the ideal occasion to create or reinforce the bond you have with the person that has your heart. To get to know them better or to confirm what you already know on him. Log in each day and complete your daily objectives, in order to accumulate flirts to call the boys and respond to their questions! How well do you know these handsome Sweet Amoris hearts? Event Summary During the 2017 Valentine's Day Event, players could participate by finishing four daily objectives that would reward players with an event exclusive currency, Flirt. If players failed to finish the daily objectives or didn't feel like waiting each day for the objectives to refresh, the option to purchase Flirts for 10AP each was available. The Flirt currency was used to call one of the My Candy Love boys, which included Nathaniel, Castiel, Lysander, Armin, and Kentin. The player was able to choose which boy to call and could do so in any order. One phone call cost one Flirt and once the player payed, a new window opened that showed a cellphone with the boy of the player's choice. Each boy asked a variety of questions and players received one event exclusive outfit item with each correct answer they gave. Wrong answers resulted in no item given and the player would need to pay another Flirt to try again. The boys' questions were personal things about themselves and their preferences, so knowledge of each boy was necessary to answer each question. Players needed to answer correctly a total of 8 questions to receive the full event outfit that was exclusive to each boy and the final question was to receive a piece of an illustration. Once the illustration piece had been earned, players could no longer call that particular boy. There were a total of 35 outfit items to collect and 5 illustration pieces to complete the final illustration. The event runs from February 14th at 11am to February 24th at midnight for a total of 11 days. Announcement Fairy Announcements Daily Objectives 'Log In' The easiest way to earn Flirt is to log in every day of the event, which earns players 1 Flirt. 'Finding Cupid' Cupid can be found all over the site pages, so players need to look in a numerous amount of places. When found, Cupid flies around the screen at a relatively slow pace and needs to be clicked on to earn 1 Flirt. 'Episode Progression' Using 5 moves in an episode (which uses 10AP in total) earns players 1 Flirt. 'Mini-Game' The mini-game for this event is a Klingo styled game where players need to figure out a mystery word based on 2 starter letters. Players have 5 chances to guess the missing letters to earn 1 Flirt. If they fail to do so, no Flirt will be gained. The mini-game was available to play once a day. Unlike the other features of the event, the mini-game can still be played even after completing the entire event. However, no Flirt will be earned for completing it even if the answer is correct. Answers found so far: Conquest, Cupid, Flame, Galant, Lover Trivia Questions from the Boys Illustration Illustration-Event Valentines2017-All.jpg Asset Gallery Happy Cupid.png Category:Index Category:Events